Algo más que una promesa
by Ana-List
Summary: One-Shot. Cuando crees que estás peor siempre hay alguien que te ayuda a levantarte, ya sea por una promesa o porque sencillamente le importas. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Mayo: "Emily Prentiss & Aaron Hotchner" del foro Mentes Criminales: Unidad de Análisis de Conducta.


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Mentes criminales no me pertenecen, son propiedad de CBS.**

 ** _N/A_ : **Esta historia podría considerarse una especie de continuación de mi one-shot: **Un partido para recordar**.

* * *

 **Algo más que una promesa**

Hotch se levantó de la cama envuelto en un sudor frío. Diez días. Ese era el número de noches seguidas que se había despertado en esas condiciones. Los monstruos inundaban su mente, pero eso no era lo peor. La imagen de su equipo muriendo frente a él no dejaba de perturbarle. Con paso cansado se metió en el baño, se empapó la cara y entonces miró el reloj. _"Mierda…"_ Era tarde y tenía que recoger a Jack. Se apresuró y se vistió lo más rápido que pudo para ir a buscar a su hijo.

Una vez llegaron a casa, Jack se fue a su habitación a jugar y él simplemente se derrumbó en el sofá. Sabía que su hijo notaba que no estaba bien y parecía que le había contagiado su mal estado de ánimo. Claro que se culpaba por ello pero ni siquiera tenía ganas de reír.

El timbre sonó haciendo que mirara en dirección a la puerta y se levantó con desgana, pero su semblante cambió por completo al ver quien se encontraba al otro lado.

-¿Emily? –La morena sonrió ante el evidente desconcierto en el rostro de su antiguo jefe. -¿Q-Qué haces aquí?

-Vaya… Yo también me alegro de verte… -Bromeó en su tono habitual. Eso hizo que Hotch sonriera. Echaba de menos a su antigua subordinada, a su leal agente y buena amiga. La morena ladeó la cabeza como si tratara de adivinar algo. A Hotch le gustaba ese gesto que a veces tenía, cuando trataba de meterse en su mente. Entonces reparó en lo bien que se veía, con el pelo largo cayendo sobre sus hombros y sus ojos castaños que habían vuelto a brillar como la primera vez que la vio. Se notaba que era feliz en Londres y en ese momento una parte de él se entristeció. Se reprendió mentalmente por ese pensamiento tan egoísta.

-Te veo bien. –Dijo con una sonrisa que se amplió al verla a ella sonreír.

-Dime, ¿Vas a dejarme en el pasillo después de recorrer seis mil kilómetros para verte? –Hotch se sintió realmente estúpido por no reparar en ese detalle.

-¿Has venido desde Londres solo para verme? –Preguntó extrañado, haciéndose a un lado para que Emily pasara.

-No, realmente. –Por un instante se sintió desilusionado, pero entonces ella se acercó y le miró con un brillo travieso. –He venido por una promesa.

-¿Qué promesa? –Preguntó cerrando la puerta e invitándola a adentrarse en el salón.

-Papá, ¿Dónde está el juego de…? –La voz de Jack se apagó al ver a Emily en la sala. El niño frunció el ceño confundido.

-Hola Jack. –Le saludó la morena.

-¡Emily! –El pequeño reaccionó y se acercó a saludarla.

-Vaya, ya eres todo un hombrecito. –Hotch observó cómo ambos interactuaban. Emily era el miembro del equipo que menos relación había tenido con Jack, pero notaba una química especial entre ellos, algo que no era de extrañar puesto que a Prentiss se le daban muy bien los niños.

-¿Te vas a quedar mucho tiempo? –Preguntó el niño haciendo que Hotch volviera de su ensimismamiento y prestara atención a la respuesta de su amiga.

-No cariño, mañana tengo que volver a Londres. –Contestó con tristeza. Tanto Jack como su padre suspiraron con decepción. Le hubiera gustado escuchar que volvía a Quantico o al menos que se quedaría un tiempo...

-Jo… -Se quejó el rubio. Emily se agachó a su altura y acarició su brazo consolándole.

-Pero eso solo quiere decir que debemos aprovechar el tiempo que pase en DC. –Le guiñó un ojo al niño. –Así que corre a vestirte, que hace mucho que no visito esta ciudad. -Jack miró a su padre y éste asintió antes de que saliera corriendo a su cuarto.

-¡Genial! –Ambos sonrieron al oírle.

-Creía que habías venido por una promesa. –Emily se incorporó.

-Así es. Y como me siento especialmente generosa, dejaré que vengas con nosotros. –La miró con curiosidad.

-Está bien, deja que me cambie. –Dijo marchándose con avidez hacia su habitación. Minutos después, padre e hijo aparecieron vestidos.

Los tres salieron del apartamento y Emily insistió en conducir el coche de Hotch mientras le seguía la conversación a Jack. Hotch la analizó tratando de adivinar lo que tramaba y por un momento se perdió en su sereno rostro y su sonrisa cada vez que Jack soltaba una contestación graciosa o tierna.

-¿A dónde vamos, Emily? –Preguntó el niño.

-Dime Jack, ¿Has visto ya _La era de Ultron_?

-¡Claro! ¡Es una pasada! Me encanta cuando La Visión…

-Ey, para el carro, amigo. –Le interrumpió la morena. –No me hagas spoilers.

-¿No la has visto?

-¿Por qué te crees que estoy aquí? –Aparcó el coche frente a un cine y se giró par mirarle. –En Londres no tengo amigos que quieran ver _Los Vengadores_ y aunque los tuviera… No sabrían apreciarla como tú. –Hotch la miró sorprendido.

-¡Eso es genial, Emily! ¡Te va a encantar! Además, los nuevos personajes molan mucho… -Ambos se adelantaron siendo observados atentamente por Aaron. La situación le parecía una locura. Recordaba ese partido de Hockey, antes de que ella se fuera a Londres, cuando le comentó que debería llevar a Jack a ver la segunda parte de _Los Vengadores_ y bromeó con el parecido de su equipo al de los superhéroes. Entonces sus pensamientos se desviaron al dulce e inesperado beso que ella le dio cuando la Kiss cam les enfoncó.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó ella con preocupación, haciendo que volviera a la realidad.

-No me puedo creer que hayas recorrido seis mil kilómetros solo por una película… -Una tímida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de la morena y desvió la mirada.

-Y yo no puedo creer que pienses que es por una película… -Se sintió terriblemente incómodo por un momento y la tomó por el codo.

-Al menos deja que invite yo… Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer… -Jack les miró desde abajo.

-¿Vamos ya?

-Claro, amigo. Pero deja de contarle la película a Emily o se va a querer volver antes a Londres. –Sacó dinero de su billetera y se lo entregó a su hijo. –Ahora ve con ella dentro e invítala a unas palomitas.

-¡Eso está hecho! Vamos Emily. ¿Cómo te gustan las palomitas? ¿Con o sin mantequilla?... –Hotch negó divertido. Jack no tenía remedio, cuando estaba tan emocionado era difícil pararle.

Jack se sentó entre ambos en el cine y no paraba de reír y hacerle algún comentario a Prentiss que Hotch no llegaba a oír. Lo cierto es que la película estaba entretenida, pero su atención se centraba de vez en cuando en su hijo y su antigua compañera y por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron y la sonrió con gratitud.

-¿A que ha sido genial? –Preguntaba Jack mientras salían del cine y paseaban por un parque.

-Wow… Alucinante. La pelea inicial ha sido una verdadera pasada y ¿Qué me dices cuando Iron man y Hulk pelean entre sí?

-Sí, esa es de mis partes favoritas.

-¿Y qué me decís de los personajes nuevos? ¿No crees Jack, que Wanda se parece a Emily? –El niño se la quedó mirando.

-¡Sí! Ya hemos encontrado tu Vengadora.

-¿Tú crees? –Preguntó ella con recelo.

-Claro. Es un personaje genial y mola mucho, como tú. –Emily rió divertida. –Además, es muy valiente…

-Y sabe ruso… -Completó Hotch haciendo que todos rieran. Poco después vieron como Jack ayudaba a volar una cometa a un niño y se olvidaba momentáneamente de ellos.

-¿Cómo van las cosas? –Preguntó Emily tras un momento.

-¿Has hablado con Dave?

-He hablado con todos, menos contigo. –Desde que la llamó para informarla de la muerte de Gideon no habían vuelto a hablar. –Por eso estoy aquí, para que me hagas una promesa. –Eso le pilló desprevenido. –Quiero que me prometas que si tienes un mal día hables conmigo. –Tal y como le había prometido ella a él hacía tres años, pero ahora las tornas se habían cambiado. Ella sabía que estaba mal y había cruzado el océano solo para pasar una tarde con él y Jack y hacer que se divirtieran.

-Te lo prometo. –Ella asintió con una sonrisa y se acercó para darle un abrazo al que él correspondió con gusto. El calor que desprendía Emily Prentiss era verdaderamente agradable y se permitió el privilegio de mantenerla cerca un momento más de lo que se considera normal en un abrazo entre amigos. –Ya te echo de menos...

-Entonces venid a visitarme en vacaciones. A Jack le encantarán los museos de Londres. En Madame Tussauds están las réplicas de los _Vengadores_. –Hotch rió con ganas por la ocurrencia.

-Entonces reserva una semana en agosto.

-Trato hecho. –Afirmó guiñándole un ojo.

Le había costado darse cuenta, pero finalmente supo por qué Emily estaba allí, no era por una película o por una promesa, era por él.


End file.
